


Winnie the Bump

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: “Everything grows rounder and wider and weirder, and I sit here in the middle of it all and wonder who in the world you will turn out to be.”Somebunny is Expecting...





	1. Wedding Day

It was an Autumn wedding in the late afternoon.

The area faced the breathtaking sunset.  At the end of each seated aisle, jasmine scented candles hung from naked tree branches. Spread down the aisle was white leaves, as far as the eyes could see, slightly moist so they wouldn’t crack when you stepped on them. 

They have a small group of close family and friends dressed in beach attire for comfort. On either side of the aisle, they sat in white chairs set up for them on the sand.

“Okay, okay Junhoe, you need to breathe… Can you do that for me??” Yunhyeong asked Junhoe.

Only five minutes remained before their wedding began; Junhoe was nervous just like the first time he went on a date with Jiwon.

“Hyung I can breathe,” Junhoe replied, “you are the one who needs to breath, look at your face”

“oh my god Junhoe, is that you? You look so stunning!” Jinhwan exclaimed

“isn’t he? I’m sure Jiwon will faint once he saw Junhoe” Yunhyeong responded

Junhoe is wearing a bright blue suit, a white shirt and a floral tie. Chic enough, vibrant outfit with a touch of edge. The stylist let his bangs fall freely to give him a fresh, innocent yet alluring look.

Finally, the priest arrived and asked everyone to stand.

All eyes would soon be on Junhoe, he inhaled deeply. 

The flower girl lined the path with white rose petals as the music started.

Junhoe only took two steps out before he was greeted by his father and mother  “You are beautiful” his father said as he escorted Junhoe down the aisle, which seemed longer than before.

His parents became his strength; without them Junhoe would faint.

The music stopped, and all heads turned to face the far end of the walk.

The wedding song started to play.

The guests looked at Junhoe, taking pictures of him, Jinhwan and Yunhyeong waving at him, smiling- one thing was for sure, though… no one made a sound.

Up ahead he saw him, Jiwon. His future husband, the love of his life, his everything.

Jiwon stood taller, his shoulders back and his eyes on Junhoe.

Jiwon is wearing a creamy suit, a bold blue striped tie, a navy handkerchief and a starfish boutonniere.

His hair was tied up in a man bun enough to show his striking features and irresistible jaw line

If Junhoe wasn’t mistaken he could have sworn tears filled his eyes.

At the end of the aisle Junhoe’s father hugged him and his mother kissed his forehead saying “I‘m proud of you” and then presented Junhoe to his groom.

Junhoe’s father placed his hand in Jiwon’s and smiled.

As a couple, Jiwon and Junhoe stood in front of the priest.

Before his father walked away, he patted Jiwon on the shoulder.

That was his way of welcoming him into the family.

Standing next to Jiwon love felt overwhelming.

Priest: A marriage, as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment. It is made in the deepest sense to the exclusion of all others, and it is entered into with the desire and hope that it will last for life. Before you declare your vows to one another, I want to hear you confirm that it is indeed your intention to be married today.

Kim Jiwon do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Koo Junhoe in marriage?

“I do.” Jiwon replied

Priest: Koo Junhoe do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Kim Jiwon in marriage?

“I do.” Junhoe replied

Priest: Jiwon and Junhoe, having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, I now ask you to declare your marriage vows. Please face each other and hold hands.

Vows are now exchanged

_I, Koo Junhoe take you, Kim Jiwon to be my lawfully wedded husband my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow._

_I, Kim Jiwon take you, Koo Junhoe to be my lawfully wedded husband,  I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live._

Tears are filling both of their eyes.

 It was now time for the exchange of rings. An adorable little boy dressed in a blue tuxedo walked up and handed Jiwon a ring. He slipped it on Junhoe's finger. The priest smiled and turned to Junhoe as he slipped the ring on Jiwon’s finger.

Priest: By the power vested unto me I now proclaim both of you married, you may now kiss your husband.

Then Jiwon kissed Junhoe. At his lips’ touch he blossomed like a flower and the incarnation was complete.

“I love you” he whispered between their kiss

Junhoe smiled “I love you too, Jiwon”

Jiwon and Junhoe turns to face the crowd, arms linked, with identical smiles on their faces.

Everyone was cheering, clapping their hands; others are crying and hugging each other.

They stopped near the end of the walk, forming the start of the receiving line. The family and guests filed down, pausing for hugs and kisses and congratulating the young couple.

Both of their faces blushed.

As they reached the decorated car, the couple settled themselves on the back seat.

The ribbons and twisted coils and streamers whisked in the wind behind them.

The wedding had turned out delightful.

It was a beautiful and magical day indeed.


	2. Honeymoon

The next day after; the couple went to their honeymoon destination.

Santorini.

This island has a little bit of everything, if you plan to go on a honeymoon. Santorini is a surreal place, a place that might appear in your dreams, but a place you would not believe actually exist.

The couple chose to stay in Oia the smaller town, but it’s the prettier and home to the best sunset spot on the island. It makes the beach very special and unique. The white houses along the cliff side in Oia. The scenery is amazing. Walls are all uniformly painted the purest of whites and whose roofs are azure-blue; they cascade down the cliffs until the point where these cliffs abruptly drop into the inviting blue sea.

They arrived at their hotel, Franco’s. The hotel cascades down the cliff, just off the pedestrian path through Firostefani, located in small village, a stone throw’s away from the busy capital of Santorini and yet it is an oasis of calm that feels miles away from all the hustle and bustle.

The décor of the hotel is perfect: simple and neutral, mostly white and grey slate with an occasional touch of azure blue here and there.

Once you enter their room, the view of the romantic landscape of the caldera from the windows and balcony along with the excellent facilities make love flourish and grow. Queen Size bed complete with billowing clouds of mosquito netting, marble bathroom with jacuzzi, comfortable lounge and romantic corner enclose love.

“This is beautiful, Jiwon” Junhoe uttered as he take in the beautifully decorated room

“Yes baby, but you … you’re more beautiful” said Jiwon as he slowly walks towards Junhoe

Junhhoe giggled and wrapped his arms around Jiwon’s neck “you really don’t have to tell me that thing everyday baby”

Jiwon look him in the eye “but I want to, you deserve it” and he gently kiss Junhoe’s lips “umm, babe wait, I forgot to get our baggage”

Junhoe nod and lift his hand “uh- okaaay, I’ll wait here”

Jiwon went out from the room. And Junhoe slowly stroke the netting, he caress the fabric in his fingers.

He went towards the balcony and opened the glass door, he quietly sighs.

Jiwon is suddenly behind him. Arms are wrapped around his waist.

“I did not hear you” said Junhoe as he turns around facing his husband.

Jiwon never fails to dazzle Junhoe, making him lose all train of thoughts.

Junhoe’s head falls into Jiwon’s neck as they slowly dancing. Jiwon kisses and nibbles his collar bone, carefully and slowly. They want it to take it slow this time. To feel each other’s heat.

His arms are clenching and releasing Junhoe, making him rut against him. Junhoe feels it. He feels that Jiwon’s manhood slide against his. The feeling is like a whirlwind. And they now lose their breath.

“ummm” Junhoe left out a soft moan as Jiwon kiss him once more – deep and hard

Junhoe’s moans are music to Jiwon’s ears.

“Jiwon, bed?” Junhoe whispers

Jiwon chuckled “yes baby” as he carries Junhoe in his arms.

They are both giggling as they reached the bed he tosses Junhoe softly upon it.

Jiwon gently slides his body over him, resting on his elbows so that his weight will not crush upon Junhoe. His face is so close.

Junhoe tilt his head and kissed his eyelids, Jiwon’s eyes closed and Junhoe can feel his smile against his cheek. Jiwon’s hand gently starts stroking Junhoe’s hair then lower to his cheek and lips, down to his neck and grasps it slowly, not enough to constrict air movement “I love you baby” he whispers to Junhoe’s ear.

“I love you too” Junhoe breathlessly replied as Jiwon takes both of his hand drawing them over his head.

He raises his body slightly so he can lower his lips to Junhoe’s nipple, Junhoe arch his body and grinding his pelvis into Jiwon. The feeling is exquisite –like ice on fire.

Jiwon takes his hand and gently eases Junhoe’s thigh. He looks at him to see if Junhoe is okay. But Junhoe just let out a little laugh and nod to tell him that he can proceed. Jiwon leans and gently kiss Junhoe as he takes his first finger and pushes deep onto Junhoe’s hole.

Junhoe gasps as Jiwon continues to kiss him and suck his neck. As the lust and pleasure came in, he did not notice the second finger has penetrated. “Jiwon, more. I want more..” Junhoe seductively whispers

Jiwon resumes and found a rhythm where Junhoe can relax too. And there is a third finger penetrating him. “uhhmmm” he moans as Jiwon pulled out his fingers and replace it by his hardened cock. He pushes forward and Junhoe thrust harder forcing Jiwon to go deeper.

Jiwon is growling and clutching Junhoe harder. He quickly releases Junhoe’s hand and grabbed the headboard as their pace went faster, deeper and harder.

With Junhoe’s hands freed he quickly grabbed Jiwon’s ass and starts gently squeezing it.

The heat and the pain is now but a memory, Junhoe feels noting but pleasure and only Jiwon grinding into him and feel his breathy moans against his neck.

Jiwon’s heart is beating like a hummingbird as his sweaty hair stuck on his forehead; he feels his climax as he screams out Junhoe’s name.

“baby, im gonnaaaaaa aaaah shhit” Jiwon moaned

“cum inside me”

“cum what? Are you sure?”

“yes, just do it Jiwon”

Jiwon thrust harder, faster and faster one more time and release his hot seeds onto Junhoe’s hole. Junhoe shuddered and shot his load in his own stomach.

Jiwon kisses Junhoe teasingly on his nose

“let’s clean you up” he said as he gets up and went to the bathroom and returned with a nice warm washcloth to clean Junhoe’s cum off his stomach.

Junhoe slowly rise to his awareness and sits up “Jiwon, I want us to have a baby”

Jiwon widened his eyes and turns to face him “a what?? Baby? A real baby? Love, are you sure?”

“Yes Jiwon, I’m sure” Junhoe replied

Jiwon chuckled and sits beside him, he kisses Junhoe’s forehead “okay then, let’s visit the doctor once we return home”

Junhoe smiled to his husband and gently kiss his lips “I love you, Jiwon”

“I love you too baby, now sleep. You have to re-charge” Jiwon replied

Junhoe giggled and blissfully fall into a deep sleep.

Few hours later, Jiwon went to the bathroom and sank  his naked body beneath the hot water. He closed his eyes feeling a strange euphoria swept over him.

“I thought you might want this”

Junhoe’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, his eyes opened quickly and hands frantically tried to cover himself.

Junhoe was naked with pair of champagne glass on both hands

Jiwon could feel himself getting hard and his hands could barely contain the erection.

He placed the glass on the floor and stepped into the bath tub. His long, milky white legs straddled Jiwon as he lowered himself into the water.

Jiwon looked up into his gorgeous alluring brown eyes and let out a deep moan “uhmmm” as Junhoe took his hard cock with his hands and guided it deep inside his hungry hole.

He pushes his hips down to meet each thrust of Jiwon’s cock.

His arms wrapped around Jiwon’s neck as they fucked, hard and fast. Sending splashes of water flying out of the bath tub.

Junhoe’s final scream bouncing off the bathroom walls.

His orgasm triggering a flash of blinding white light

When Jiwon felt the needs of release he thrust one last time and his hot cum filled Junhoe’s hungry hole.

“I really want this” he whispered to Junhoe

 


	3. Doctor's Visit

The couple went back to Korea, they chose to settle in the City of Andong.

Their house isn’t a mansion. But a traditional styled home, like one you'd see off of TV.

The exterior of their house alone held many architectural details, giving it this cozy facade but inside it was the total opposite. Its rock stone material was a beige color while the roof was bluish-grey.

From here you could see the blue curtains draped over the windows, making it impossible to see inside and beside the house was an attached garage. Their house is really beautiful and spacious.

Their house also has a beautiful garden in the back; there are a lot of fruit trees with a matching greenhouse for Junhoe’s exotic plants.

“we’re hoooome” Jiwon uttered while putting down their baggage at the living room

“finally!” Junhoe replied

“why, finally?” Jiwon asked him

“I want to visit the doctor, Jiwon”

“you really want to have a baby, love?”

“yes, Jiwon” Junhoe pouts

Jiwon walks towards Junhoe and cupped his baby “I do too, but do you think we’re ready for it?”

Junhoe sighed deeply “Jiwon, we went through hell just to get our ass married and here we are. Don’t you think we’re not ready for it?”

Jiwon just smiled and kiss his forehead “you know I love you, right?”

“yes” Junhoe responded as he encircles his hands around Jiwon’s waist

“I’d do anything just to make you happy love”

“me too Jiwon, me too”

“I am totally completely eye popping seriously groundbreaking passionately deliciously in love with you Junhoe"

Junhoe giggled and kissed him on the lips “let’s clean this messy house first” 

The next morning, Jiwon and Junhoe went to visit the doctor. They waited for a while at the clinic, before the nurse came and opened the door.

Junhoe was the first patient. The nurse asked him to write down his primary information and told him to wait a moment, because the doctor had not arrived yet.

Few minutes later Dr. Kim Hanbin arrived at the clinic and the couple was ushered to his table

“Good Morning. Sorry I was late, I have a surgery a while ago. What brings you here?” said Doctor Kim Hanbin

Junhoe looked at Jiwon, signaling him that he’s the one who will explain to the doctor

Jiwon clears his throat “I-I know you may find it unusual doc, but can my husband be possibly pregnant?”

“Oh – YES! There’s a new study and injectable that we can give him so he can carry a child. And Male pregnancy has becoming more usual these days, so you don’t have to worry about it”

The couple is just quiet, listening attentively of what Doctor Hanbin is saying;

“But you must know that you have to carry the child for nine months, and we have to perform a cesarean delivery” he added

Jiwon widened his eyes from what he heard “cesarean delivery? Is—is that safe doc?”

“oh don’t worry, it’s safe, I’m the one who will perform it and that’s the only procedure we can do for us to be able to bring out the child”

Junhoe took a deep sigh “I’m okay with it doc, Jiwon you don’t have to worry. It’s fine” he turned his head around and hold Jiwon’s hand

“oh okay then, let me get the injection first so we can be able to start it”

Doctor Hanbin went outside to get the injectables that he will use for Junhoe. While the doctor is out, Jiwon kissed Junhoe’s forehead “I love you, okay?”

Junhoe smiled “I love you too babe, we can do this”

After a minute Doctor Hanbin went back with two boxes on his hand

“so one is the anesthesia and the one is the injectable, once we inject these two on you, you may feel some hormonal changes as your body prepares you to be pregnant” Doctor Hanbin explains

Junhoe just nod but Jiwon’s hand never let go of his hand

The doctor stand beside Junhoe and rolled up his shirt sleeves “this may hurt a bit, give me a deep breath” he said as he injects the anesthesia

Junhoe did what the doctor told him

“okay, Junhoe one more, give me one more deep breath” Doctor Hanbin added as he finally inject to Junhoe the one last shot

Doctor Hanbin prescribe some vitamins to Junhoe and the couple headed home


	4. Untie me

In the haze of the afternoon, Junhoe was lying on their bed while reading his book suddenly he felt his cock was itching. Wanting and waiting for release. He put the book down and gently rubbed his cock with his hands, but those were not enough.

“Jiwoooonnn “he calls out his Jiwon who is somewhat busy on the living room

Jiwon peaked “yes, love?”

“Jiwon, I’m fucking horny” he whines

Jiwon giggled “and what do you want me to do about it?”

“Jiwoooon, pleaseeeee” Junhoe’s hands are reaching out for Jiwon

The other is just laughing at Junhoe’s ‘problem’

“alright, alright baby I got you” Jiwon said as he unbuckles his pants

Junhoe bit his lower lips and unconsciously spread his legs for Jiwon

Jiwon pulled down Junhoe’s pajama as he teases Junhoe’s hole with his fingers, he started to lube it with Junhoe’s own pre cum.

“Jiwooon~ I want to suck you”

Jiwon’s cock was beautiful. Although not the biggest that Junhoe had seen, but it was more than decent. He had a long elongated dick-head that was clearly visible under his foreskin.

Junhoe lick every inches of Jiwon’s cock, he nipped, and suck it as his life depends on it.

Jiwon loved the oral sex that Junhoe is giving him. On and on his hands locked Junhoe onto his crotch, as he face-fucked him contentedly.

“More, love I want more… stay on my cock,” he mumbled.

Fortunately, sucking dick was a particular favourite thing of Junhoe, so he happily remained locked on Jiwon’s dick. As his throat muscles became more relaxed, Jiwon clamped Junhoe’s head with his cock while inhabiting Junhoe’s throat.

After what seemed like an age Jiwon asked if he could cum in Junhoe’s mouth.

Junhoe just nodded compliantly. He warned that he was fully loaded. Again, he just nodded. When Jiwon erupted Junhoe thought an entire tub of delicious yogurt was being spurted down on his throat.

“fuuuuucccck baby, “Jiwon moan

Afterward, with Junhoe’s head finally released from its imprisonment they lay side by side on the bed.

After a couple of minutes, Jiwon began kissing Junhoe. As they locked lips he gradually repositioned his body on top of Junhoe. When Jiwon felt that Junhoe’s dick stiffening he raised his head, and said, “Hope you aren’t tired love, because I have plenty of fuel left.”

Junhoe giggle “I’m only half empty babe,” he replied with a horny smile.

“Good, turn over love,” he answered, before moving his body onto Junhoe.

Jiwon commenced brushing his cock into Junhoe’s crack and began his unhurried prodding. For the next thirty minutes after that, he fucked Junhoe’s arse sensually. Slow, fast, hard, then gently. Junhoe had not cum thus far that afternoon and was rather relieved when he finally shot his load all over the sheets. Unperturbed, Jiwon continued spearing Junhoe’s hole before finally unloading into him a short while later.

“Jiwon ~ I want more” Junhoe whispered

Jiwon chuckled “aren’t you tired baby?”

“I’m so horny Jiwon”

Jiwon just laugh as he lowered his torso onto Junhoe, his knees pushed his legs apart, before kissing and licking Junhoe’s neck and ears. After a minute or two, he spoke. “Okay baby, this will get a little extreme.” While he ties Junhoe’s wrists

Jiwon bit Junhoe’s shoulder. At first, it wasn’t too hectic, but soon the bites escalated meaningfully. Constantly moving from side to side, on his shoulders and upper back, Jiwon’s teeth gripped and tugged his flesh. With Junhoe’s wrists restrained Jiwon had full control over his body, and Junhoe’s stifled cries and groans were quelled by the gag. On and on, Jiwon continued grunting like a feasting animal. Junhoe was astonished to find himself becoming more and more turned on as his cock rapidly stiffened.

“uhmmm, Jiwon ~ do it now please” Junhoe whines

He chuckled “yesss, I’m right here baby” he said as he coats his cock with the lube

From the time Junhoe received the injection he always like this, needy, horny and whiny as fuck.

But you can’t hear anything from Jiwon. He just quietly and willingly complied with every Junhoe’s request.

Jiwon tease a bit with his perfect tip at Junhoe’s tiny butt hole. Later on he pushes down on his dick and thrusts hard.

“uhmmmmmmm feels good Jiwon~ harder baby, harder please”

Jiwon thrust so hard and fast making Junhoe moan so loud

He leaned down and kissed Junhoe. As Junhoe savored the feeling of his lips against him, while Jiwon’s cock sliding in and out of his used hole.

Junhoe felt Jiwon’s dick against his prostate, and a new wave of pleasure rolled across his body.

He couldn’t help but gasp. “fucccccck Jiwonnnnnn”

Jiwon evidently picked up on what had happened, and he positioned himself to hit Junhoe’s prostate again. Then he started drilling Junhoe faster and deeper.

“uhhhhh Junhoe, why are you still this tight babe?” Jiwon moans

Gripping hold of Junhoe’s tied wrists, Jiwon rode him like a rodeo cowboy. Junhoe’s pleasure built rapidly and he could feel his balls begin to tighten, after which he shot the biggest load of his life, to grunts of approval from Jiwon.

“You’re so fucking hot love” Jiwon uttered while slumping onto Junhoe

“uhmmm fuck babe,” he murmured, before asking, “Are you going to untie me now Jiwon?”

“No love, we’re going wild tonight, I hope you’re ready for it.” Jiwon stated emphatically.

He couldn’t believe how Jiwon’s actions were stimulating him. Jiwon’s power over Junhoe, and his total submission was taking him to a place of bliss that he had never experienced before.

The had very little sleep that night.

Junhoe loved the Jiwon’s (hard and soft), approach to sex. He was turned, kissed, bitten, licked, smacked, sucked and fucked, throughout the night.


	5. First Trimester

One Morning Junhoe found himself very cranky, he kept on twisting and turning around the bed.

He reached out for Jiwon, but his husband was not there. He sits up “where is he?” he murmured

Junhoe got on his feet and sighed while walking towards the kitchen. He got a glass of water and sighed looking around. “Where was he?” Junhoe sighed worriedly

When he was about to go back on their bedroom, he felt dizzy and about to throw up. Junhoe runs towards the bathroom and did his thing on the sink. “Jiwooooon~” he calls out weakly

He slowly walks out from the bathroom, hands are on the wall to keep him supported. He feels like he was going to lose his consciousness in a minute now. Luckily Jiwon arrived. With grocery bags on both hands, he widened his eyes just by looking at sick Junhoe. He gently placed the bags on the kitchen top and hurriedly runs towards Junhoe.

“Babe, I’m here, what happened? Are you okay?” he asked worriedly

“Jiwon, I don’t feel well” Junhoe responded, his eyes were about to close

Jiwon supported his weight by holding his both shoulder. When they reached their bedroom, Jiwon gently laid him on the bed

“you want anything, love?” Jiwon uttered

“naaah, I just want you beside me” Junhoe replied

Jiwon chuckled and settled himself beside Junhoe, he carefully placed his arms under Junhoe’s head to make it as a pillow for him.

“you smell amazing, Jiwon” Junhoe whispers to his husband, he continued to sniff him while his arms are wrapped around Jiwon’s waist

“babe, you always tell that”

“because you are” Junhoe replied as he slowly falls to sleep

Few days had passed Junhoe’s condition remained the same.

He wokes up, feeling dizzy, throws up and repeat

He sleeps all day, and only gets up when he needed to pee.

“uhhh!” he stomped on his feet “darn it! Why do I have to pee every damn minute when I don’t drink that much water?” said Junhoe

Jiwon peeked at the bathroom “babe, what’s happening?”

“Jiwon, can you carry me to the bedroom please, I’m tired of peeing every minute. I can’t even sleep properly” he sobs

“hey hey, don’t cry baby. Come here, I’ll carry you”

As requested Jiwon carried Junhoe towards their bedroom and gently placed him on the bed

“aren’t you hungry, love? I prepared fried rice and mixed vegetables for you”

“fried rice? I don’t want to smell like garlic Jiwon” Junhoe retorts as he slowly closed his eyes

Junhoe is not that picky when it comes to food, but now with his condition he became much more than picky than his usual self.

Jiwon scratch the back of his head, “I think we should visit the doctor, love” he said breathlessly

“whhhyyy?” Junhoe whines

“just – uh you know, just to make sure…”

Junhoe immediately opened his eyes and sits up “Jiwon, do you think this is it?”

“I think, yes baby…” he replied

Junhoe gasped and put his hands on his mouth “omygooood”

Jiwon chuckled “you’re so cute baby” as he walks towards Junhoe and gently caress his face

“Jiwon, buy me a pregnancy test”

“A WHAT??”

“did you just yell at me?” now there’s tears forming in Junhoe’s eyes

“no no no baby, I was just shocked. I’m sorry. Get some rest and tomorrow we’ll visit the doctor, okay?” Jiwon replied and gently kissed his forehead

“okaaaay”

The next morning, they went to visit Doctor Hanbin again, the nurse assisted Junhoe as they will get a urine and blood samples on him

They waited about two hours for the result. Once available they were ushered back to Doctor Hanbin’s clinic. The nurse gave Doctor Hanbin the medical results “let’s see what we have here” he said

Jiwon holds Junhoe’s hands tightly, you can notice that they are both nervous as the doctor reads Junhoe’s result

“congratulations Mr. Kim, you are eight weeks pregnant!"

The couple gasped in excitement and Jiwon immediately turn around to hug Junhoe tightly

“omygod, is this real? A baby in my belly?” Junhoe uttered

“Yes, Junhoe-shi, you are now in your first trimester. The fetus begins to develop their brain, spinal cord, and organs. The baby’s heart will also begin to beat, so come back here after four months for the ultrasound, okay?”

“Thank you Doc., this means a lot to us. Thank you for your help” said Jiwon as he expressed his gratitude to the doctor

“I’m here to help you guys, congratulations again”

The couple leave the hospital with a smile on their face and holding each other’s hand

“now where we will go next?” Jiwon asked Junhoe happily

“Jiwon, I think we have to buy clothes and necessary things for the baby”

Jiwon smiled sweetly to his lover, he slowly walks beside Junhoe and he stroke Junhoe’s right cheek “can I touch the baby, love?”

Junhoe widened his eyes “how can you touch the baby, Jiwon?” he confusedly asked

“I’ll do this” Jiwon reached Junhoe’s belly and started to gently rub it in circular motion

Junhoe giggle “Jiwon, it’s too early for that”

“I want to babe, the baby must know that ‘Dada’ is here”

“DADA?”

“Yes.”

“why Dada?”

“Because you’re calling me daddy during our se - “

“OOOH STOP JIWON PLEASE” Junhoe snorted in disgust

Jiwon laughed and kissed Junhoe on his cheeks “Let’s go the mall”

“umm”

The couple arrived in Seoul Centre, this might be the biggest mall in the city. As they walked towards the entrance, Junhoe felt a gush of cold air coming from inside the mall. “Jiwon, it’s cold” he whines

Jiwon took off his jacket and immediately covers it to Junhoe

There were many storeys selling a great variety of goods and stuffs. The couple went directly to third floor, where in there are lots of children’s toys, clothes and everything they might need.

After thirty minutes of window shopping Junhoe feels hungry.

And the couple had their lunch inside the mall, the eateries at the mall were all big and enticing.

Junhoe was salivating just by looking at the menu, he chose Sweet and Sour Pork, Wontons, Peppered Pasta Salad, Batter Fish and Spring Rolls.

“woah babe, can you finish all of that?” said Jiwon

“yes, I’m craving for this since last night”

Jiwon just nod and continues to eat while looking attentively to Junhoe

It was one of the delicious food they had and very good in taste, after having lunch Junhoe requested ice-cream for dessert but after he had ice-cream, they visited many sweet and snacks shops and enjoyed refreshing drinks before they went home.


	6. Second Trimester

After four months the couple went back to the doctor, Junhoe was asked to recline on an exam table and expose his abdomen. The technician applied a special gel to his abdomen. This will improve the conduction of sound waves and eliminate air between Junhoe’s skin and the transducer.

Jiwon stood beside Junhoe, holding his hand

And the doctor began to move the transducer back and forth over his abdomen.

“okay, let’s see where is your baby” said Doctor Hanbin “Oh look! Here! There he is!” he added

“he? Is he a boy?” Junhoe asked the doctor

Jiwon gasped and put his left hand on his mouth.

“Yes, he’s a boy, look at his little feet and hands”

The couple looks at each other, tears began to fell from Junhoe’s cheeks and immediately wiped away by Jiwon

As Doctor Hanbin starts to measure their baby's anatomy. He prints certain images to document important structures. He pointed out the face, hands and fingers, arms and legs of the baby. And started to explain what's on the screen.

“now, for the heart beat” Doctor Hanbin uttered

Suddenly the room’s atmosphere became heavy as the doctor began searching for the baby’s heartbeat, a little move on the right side “oh here, listen” said Doctor Hanbin as he increased the volume of the machine

At first, all they could hear was static. Then, a beat-beat-beat that turned out to be Junhoe’s own pulse. Finally, Doctor Hanbin said, "Can you hear it?"

They didn't, at first. Then, all of a sudden, there it was: the rapid, unmistakable beating of their baby's heart. Jiwon and Junhoe are both teared up instantly. It was a sweet sound. What a great time to be alive, right? Who knew that life could be this amazing? For Junhoe and Jiwon everything is awesome and nothing is wrong, ever.

This is not a drill. Hearing the heartbeat is the icing on Junhoe’s "Now I'm Definitely Pregnant" cake

Now, Junhoe feels like the morning sickness and fatigue is totally worth it now, Totally.

"Can I Just Stay Here All Day, Please?" Junhoe asked the Doctor

Jiwon chuckled “babe” while gently caressing his cheeks

After the ultrasound, Doctor Hanbin wiped off the residual gel and the couple went home happily.

In his second trimester, the baby grows larger and stronger and Junhoe begin showing a larger belly. The sun crept in through the open curtains, causing shadows to stretch across the white walls of the nursery that had been put together for their baby almost two months ago. Junhoe sat in a recliner in the corner of the fully furnished room, looking from the bassinet, to the changing table, and finally back down to his oversized gut. For the past two weeks, Junhoe had been finding it difficult to find sleep. Probably, because the baby he was carrying always decided to attack his bladder.

He decided to use the bathroom for a second time, and use the bathroom again for a third time. On the way back he grabbed drinks and cans of corn, eating them straight out of the can with a spoon and tossing them in the nearby trash can conveniently installed by Jiwon only for him.

Junhoe pulled up the pillows to support himself and sat himself up to better watch television. The soap operas couldn't do anymore. They were getting boring and predictable, he flipped the channels, looking desperately for something to watch.

He sighed and turned the television off "My hair's a mess and I’m getting fat" Junhoe muttered to himself as he gauged his reflection in the television lens. 

Junhoe walks towards their bedroom, turned out the light and shuffled the blankets around him. He touched the dome of his stomach, which protruded proudly from his otherwise small, slender body, now rounding at an ever increasing pace and announcing to all who would heed that he was with child. 

Jiwon was always a bright spot for Junhoe, his husband was cradling his stomach around the belly button, then shifting his hands around, searching for any response from their baby. Junhoe smiled then he adjusts the pillows once more to allow him to lie down and catch a quick nap. 

But sleep never came. 

He’s only form of entertainment came by watching the seconds tick by, one by one, on the bedroom clock mounted above the television.

“I’m hungry” he whispered to himself

Jiwon reached out for Junhoe in his spot, he startles as he realized that Junhoe wasn’t there.

But it’s nothing new. Junhoe is maybe making a night time food run just to satisfy his pregnancy cravings.

Jiwon tried to close his eyes and went back to sleep. But it wasn’t working.

He sits up “where is him?” he muttered

And he suddenly heard some chewing sound from the corner of the room. Jiwon leaned up his elbows towards the direction that the sound came from.

Jiwon look carefully to the dim light and he realized it’s Junhoe, he is sitting in the sofa at the corner of the room while his cheeks working overtime as he nibbled something.

“Love, what are you doing there?” said Jiwon with his low sleepy raspy voice

“eating a carrot” Junhoe replied with his stuffed mouth

Jiwon giggled "you really love carrots these days, are you feeding a real baby or a baby bunny??"

Junhoe sigh and rolled his eyes "a baby bunny"

“uhuh a baby bunny, I knew it. come back to bed once you’ve finished that, please”

Junhoe nod as he popped the last bit of carrot into his mouth “okay, but I’ve got these celery and peanut butter to finish Jiwon, I hate to disturb you with my eating or I might drop some peanut butter on the sheets” Junhoe’s trailed off a bit

“I know” Jiwon replied with his softest voice. Without hesitation he gets up, naked and pulled out the soft thick be cover “may I join you, love?” he asked without waiting for an answer as Junhoe’s mouth was stuffed with carrots and celery.

Jiwon lifted him a bit and sat down beside him, Junhoe settled himself comfortably on Jiwon’s lap as Jiwon wrapped the bed cover snugly around both of them.

“Give me your feet, I’ll massage them for you”

“no, I’m good. Just smelling you, I feel so relaxed” as Junhoe laid his head in that warm space between Jiwon’s neck and shoulder “I don’t think I ever get enough of you holding me babe”

“Junhoe, you looked cold, I can’t afford to look at my husband trembling with the chill” Jiwon moved his hands tenderly circling Junhoe’s belly “he is relatively quiet tonight, love”

“this will last a little while, trust me later I will wake up again and starts my hunger binge”

Jiwon chuckled and hugged Junhoe.

Junhoe yawned and lay curled in sleep.


	7. A Day with a Preggy Junhoe

“Jiwoooooooooooooooooooooon!” Junhoe screams

His husband immediately runs towards their bedroom “WHY JUNHOE, WHY?” he said in a panicked voice

“the baby moved” Junhoe said excitedly

Jiwon sigh “I thought it’s an emergency” he gently kneels down and rubbed Junhoe’s belly as the baby kicked at his hands. "oh my god?"

“he is moving right?”

“is it hurting you love?”

"It's perfectly fine. It's calmer with your touch." Junhoe responded

Jiwon asked, "Can I lift up your sweater?"

Junhoe think for a minute and said, "Yes you can"

Jiwon lifted up the sweater and looked at the taut skin. "Wow... this is--" getting cut off as the baby pressed it's foot to his hand.

Jiwon looked up at Junhoe in shock, and Junhoe couldn't help but laugh, "You feel that... imagine what I feel."

"I'm sorry does this hurt, love?"

"No! No, it's comforting. The baby likes it."

“can we name him while he’s at your belly?”

“what name? name like a nickname?”

“yes” Jiwon replied

“what nickname would you want for him?”

“Winnie the bump” Jiwon responded

Junhoe just giggle “that is so you ...”

“well I contributed one of his genes, so?”

“right. Now I have to pee. He’s kicking my bladder”

Jiwon helped Junhoe to get up from the bed towards the bathroom

One night, Junhoe reached out and started to rubbed his fingers down on Jiwon’s chest, hoping this gentle touch would ease the man’s anger once he found out exactly why his precious sleep was disturbed

Jiwon slowly opened his eyes “umm?”

“Jiwon” Junhoe whines

“why, love?” Jiwon asked with his low raspy voice

Junhoe pouts “I can’t reach the jar of peanut butter on the top shelf, if I don’t eat it tonight I’m afraid that I’ll never get back to sleep again”

Jiwon quietly sigh “I saw a jar of them on the lower shelf just another day love” he SOFTLY responded

“I finished that jar. Night before last night” Junhoe replied

“You never had any difficulties getting items off the top shelf before love” again, Jiwon SOFTLY uttered

Junhoe sighed heavily. Put his arms crossed each other and rolled his eyes “IT'S BECAUSE, I’ve always used to climb up the ladder and grab stuff, but Jiwon I can’t hardly risk that now. Can I? what if I fell?? Along with this child?!!?? What might do that to our baby???” he sniffed and wiped his eyes

Jiwon opened his eyes “I see, Don’t cry baby. You certainly cannot risk that. I can very well believe that someone will never get to sleep if they are deprived of an essential food. Very well. We shall make a quick trip to kitchen now” Jiwon said as he pushed the blanket down

Junhoe followed Jiwon on the kitchen while his arms still crossed each other as his husband reached the peanut butter jar for him

He smiled sweetly as Jiwon handed over it

“Thank you Jiwon”

Jiwon just smile and went back to bed

Once Junhoe is finished eating the peanut butter and cucumber he quickly crawled back beside Jiwon and immediately fell asleep

His husband clearly slept too far away, as Jiwon rolled close to him and spoon behind Junhoe. He cupped his hands onto Junhoe’s belly. Jiwon gently rubbed the taut skin through the fabric of Junhoe’s night dress and Jiwon sighed contentedly in his sleep. Smiling, as he felt a tiny bump under his hands and he knew it’s the tiny person that is now awake.

Junhoe had felt the baby move “Jiwon, please let us sleep please” he murmured

Jiwon giggle “yes baby”

Junhoe couldn’t seem to get enough of touching Jiwon, holding him, biting him, sniffing his neck, making love to him (though they were extra careful about it)

Suddenly Jiwon opened his eyes as one of his hands drifted low on Junhoe’s abdomen and felt somethings sticky. He contolled himself not to panic. He cooled himself down as he was trying to determine what is the sticky thing was.

What if it’s a blood? BLOOD?

Jiwon feared that something might happen to Junhoe during his pregnancy or the child itself. What if Junhoe was going into early labor or lose the baby?

“oh no” he murmured to himself, he tries not to wake Junhoe that may cause a worse scenario

Jiwon gently leaned over and inspected Junhoe’s night dress in the darkness, he frowns. The stain was light colored and he smells it, it’s not blood. He sniffed it.

“aiiisssh it’s gravy” he whispered to himself

He sighs as he lay back down, snuggling Junhoe close as he tries to calm his raging heart.

Jiwon was not surprised as Junhoe had been awake in the middle of the night, craving for something that is clearly not a normal combination of food. Specially those carrots with celery and peanut butter.

One time Jiwon caught him cooking a scrambled egg with tomatoes and avocado topped with honey and mustard

Some other night Junhoe tiptoed out of the bed and went to kitchen. He eats the leftover roast beef with apple slices and ketchup

Just thinking about it making Jiwon throws up

Yawning again, Jiwon wondered if all the pregnant humans were just the same.

He again encircled his hands around Junhoe’s belly and fell asleep without trying.


	8. Third Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost there! It won't be long until Jiwon and Junhoe meet their baby!

Junhoe’s stomach was HUGE now. It stuck straight out, you couldn't tell he was pregnant from behind, but from the side he looked like he was due any day when he just was only seven months along.

Junhoe always thought a pregnant belly would feel hard, like a big shell, but it was so squishy!

Sometimes, he could nudge the baby by pushing on his stomach, which he’s sure the baby really appreciated it. He could feel with certainty where his little butt was, where his legs and feet were, it was so weird!

The baby typically stayed in the same bottom's-up position on Junhoe’s left side, and sometimes he could tell to Jiwon that the baby’s butt was sticking straight up, and he would push his feet into Junhoe’s rib cage whenever he stretches out.

Junhoe felt like he was going to be torn apart (well, a bit dramatic there..), but the baby was really strong! There were times that Jiwon used to sing for Junhoe just to make him sleep.

He’s having trouble sleeping these past few weeks, since the baby is always kicking his abdomen, he was up going to the bathroom constantly. Junhoe could never get comfortable, even with a little wedge pillow between his legs.

There were times that he just wanted a break, just five minutes where he could just take his big tummy off for a bit and get some relief. It felt like he had re-entered the fog of the first trimester, minus the nausea and lack of appetite.

“Jiwoooooooon, please remind me why I agreed to do this again...” Junhoe cried while he was lying on the sofa eating a slice of bread with mint jelly and a cucumber on it

"Babe," Jiwon chuckled, "you are just in your seven months of pregnancy"

"I know, I know. It's just when Winnie the bump cramped up and it hurts when he moves too much. It keeps me up at night and I always feel tired, my back is aching and I feel ugly..."

Jiwon bent down to talk to the belly, "Hello in there Winnie the bump, I'll make you a deal. If you stop moving around so much I'll let your papa eat all the foods he can."

The baby kicked his hands,Junhoe widened his eyes and glare at Jiwon

"Jiwon, are you bribing an unborn child??"he asked his husband

Jiwon giggled "If it works, then yes?" He said while he leaned up to give Junhoe a quick peck on his lips “I love you, love”

Junhoe sigh “I love you too, please make some breakfast Jiwon, I’m starving. I think I’m gonna die if I couldn’t eat right now”

Jiwon chuckled “babe, don’t say that. You just had a slice of bread a little while ago. But I'm going to go make some eggs and toast for breakfast; do you want anything? You'll need to keep up your strength.”

Junhoe smiles “Actually, an egg sandwich sounds so sosooooooo great now.”

“No problem.  I'll send it up in a bit.”Jiwon replied

“with an extra mayo and ketchup please. Oh! Don’t forget to add some sliced carrots and apples on it”

“babe please” Jiwon pleaded

“Jiwon please, I want that so bad. But I want to hug you also right now” he pouts

Jiwon smiled and helped Junhoe to sit up “huuuuuug you so tight” he said while he back hugged his pregnant husband

“uh – okay. Stop now it’s hot”

“but you said you wanted a hug?”

“I want to hug you for a minute Jiwon, not for an hour. Look at you, you’re like a baby koala that hangs to his mother” Junhoe rolled his eyes

“aiiiish, Okay okay” said Jiwon as he kissed Junhoe’s cheeks “i’ll just massage your feet, give it to me”

Jiwon shifted his position and settled himself in front of Junhoe, as he reached out his feet

While he’s rubbing Junhoe’s feet, Jiwon’s eyes never leave Junhoe

“Jiwon, please stop staring at me. I’m not in a good state right now. My hair was a mess. My face is like a road that so rough and full of bump and look at my body it’s not the way it is like before and -”

Jiwon left out a little laugh

“why are you laughing at me Jiwon? Don’t you know how hard is this?!” Junhoe was almost yelling

“babe, relax. I just find it cute. You look beautiful babe, no matter what happen. You’re still beautiful for me”

Junhoe pouts “stop now, don’t touch me. Don’t get near me. AND don’t even breath!! I hate listening to your breathing”

“babe” Jiwon giggled

They look at each other and starts to laugh

“I hate my hormones” Junhoe uttered

“But I love you” Jiwon replied

“sing for me then, I want to sleep while waiting for you to finish cooking”

Jiwon laughed “love, what will I do first? cook or sing?”

“sing” Junhoe responded while his eyes closed

“Why are you so cute love?”

“Jiwon, please sing for me and for the baby. Before I’ll bite you because I’m starving to death as of the moment”

“Oh – oh, singing is better than a bite. I’ll sing then”

Junhoe giggled

Jiwon sat beside Junhoe and started to sing for him and the baby until Junhoe fell asleep.Jiwon gently rubbed his hands on Junhoe’s bump in a circular motion while he’s singing, making the baby move inside

“hush now, don’t move too much or your papa will wake up. I love you baby, I love you and your papa. I can’t wait to see you” Jiwon whispers to Junhoe’s belly and gently kiss it


	9. LABOR day :)

Junhoe had been in labor a total of five days now. But Jiwon had not left Junhoe's side, since it happened, he’s making sure he’s giving Junhoe his support and love as Junhoe’s pains increased.

But still Junhoe refused to allow the child to make an appearance into the world, fighting the midwives and doctors, as well as his own body's to do the caesarian procedure.

Junhoe sighed pacing their bedroom. The time was drawing very near. He called Jiwon and he’s on his way from the grocery store, (thankfully). Junhoe knows he couldn’t do this alone. He needed Jiwon here. He sighed walking to the kitchen. Junhoe got a drink and sighed looking around.

He groaned leaning on the nearest piece of furniture as he felt another contraction grip him. He groaned and clawed at the back of the item (not realizing what it was)

“Where is he?”he sighed worriedly “I need Jiwon at home for this. He had to be home for this. If he will miss this, I’m going to make him regret it” he murmured to himself

All he knew is that he was in severe pain and he wanted it to end. Junhoe panted as it gripped him making Junhoe want to scream. (But he refused to scream, he was better than that)

Once the contraction ended, he made himself think of other things. He cleaned up the kitchen a bit while waiting for his husband to get home.

The two hours felt like two years. But on cue, Junhoe heard the creaky front door swing open, and thirty seconds later, Jiwon’s solid frame walked through the kitchen, he put the grocery bag into the table and he walks towards Junhoe while combing his short, black hair back into place.

"Hey babe." said Jiwon

Junhoe smacked him. “Where have you been Jiwon?!” he yelled in anger. “I could have had this baby without you for all you know!” Junhoe glared as Jiwon held up his hands in surrender.

Junhoe was about to yell again when he got a strong contraction. He growled at the pain and clenched his eyes shut breathing. Junhoe felt Jiwon’s arms around him and rubbed his lower back applying pressure as he did so and oh god the feeling was amazing. Junhoe leaned into it until the contraction ended.

Jiwon leaned down to give Junhoe a kiss before anything else. "Bad day, love?" 

"Well, I dunno about--" Junhoe replied

Jiwon rubbed his lower back again, “feel better?”

Junhoe just nod while he sat in a chair and sighed rubbing his stomach.

“Love, why? you hungry?” Jiwon asked Junhoe smiling.

Junhoe just nodded again

“Great. I’ll make some lunch. Then we eat. How close are the contractions?”

“About every 30-35 minutes.” Junhoe said rubbing his belly following Jiwon towards their kitchen.

Junhoe grabbed a chair from the dining room and sat at the island. “Were you busy when I called?”

“Not really. Why?” Jiwon asked him while getting various ingredients with bowls and some pans. He set them across and starting working on whatever he planned to make.

“You took forever to get here.” Junhoe said a bit bitterly.

“I’m sorry love. Really I am. It was not my doing.” He said defensively.

But Junhoe looked at him quizzically.

“There was an accident blocking the road. I had to wait for it to clear.” Jiwon said as he walked over and he kissed Junhoe’s cheeks and smiled.

Junhoe just glared at him “Oh stop that, Jiwon”

“It’s all worth it and you know it. We finally get to meet our baby.” He said playfully

“Well tell the baby to hurry up. This is taking too long and it hurts like hell.” Junhoe stated.

Jiwon nodded and felt around his belly to see if the baby had moved farther down. Junhoe have no idea how he can tell, but he seems to be doing pretty good. He smiled when Jiwon started talking to the baby telling random nonsense.

“You are so weird.” Junhoe said while he pulled Jiwon up and started to kiss him.

Jiwon melted into Junhoe and moaned. “I like weird.”

Junhoe just smiled “Stop turning me on Jiwon, we can’t have sex now or for the next three months. Stop the torture.”

Jiwon chuckled "love, you're wearing the same clothes that you wore to bed last night? I know these past few days didn't go well for you but please love, change your clothes, you want me to help you? Does something bothering you love?" 

"Yeah, you're right. No it’s fine."  Junhoe admitted. 

"Why don't you tell me about it?" said Jiwon while he sits down next to Junhoe

Junhoe clears his throat "Well, it started when I had no energy today, except to get up to use the bathroom. Then my body pains increased day by day and it hurts so much and you didn't arrive right away I got very worried." Junhoe explained.  "I'm just a nervous human these days, you know?" 

"Something else on your mind, Love? " Jiwon replied, wrapping his arm around Junhoe pulling him close. 

"How did you know?"  Junhoe looked up to him, their eyes meeting. 

"I'd like to think that I'd know you pretty well, love" Jiwon smiled softly.  "Want to tell me?" 

Junhoe clears his throat "I'm fat, I'm ugly, and I know I'm not giving you what you need. I'm no good for you anymore. I mean, look at me. “.  Junhoe sobs

"Love please don’t talk like that. I don't want to hear you talking like that anymore."  Jiwon replied, looking at Junhoe sternly. 

"But it's true." 

"It is not."  Jiwon replied, standing up.  "First off, I love you. You love me. I'm not worried about how fat you are. Second," Jiwon grabbed Junhoe's hand, helping him up and holding him close.  “You are pregnant.  This is our child.  OUR child.  I would rather be shot dead before I ever think about leaving you." 

"Thirdly," Jiwon continued, pulling Junhoe's hand to eye level, fidgeting with his ring finger.  "You see this ring I gave you? I took an oath last year to honor you and cherish you as my husband with all my heart, and that means forever." 

"I'm sorry, Jiwon" Junhoe's tears began welling up once more and he buried his face into Jiwon's chest. 

"Don't be. It's okay, love. But please don’t ever think about that anymore. Okay?" 

"Um…" Junhoe looked at him, getting a reassuring smile as Jiwon ran his fingers through his husband’s hair. 

“You rest and relax, okay?  I'll make some lunch" Jiwon spoke in a soothing, comforting tone. 

"Okay."  Junhoe replied, smiling and melting in his arms. 

"One more thing, love" 

"Yes?" 

"You're beautiful."  Jiwon whispered in his ear. 

"Really?"  Junhoe began to blush. 

"Yes, I can see it in you.  You're looking forward to being a perfect father. There's nothing more beautiful than seeing you glow like you are right now."

"Thank you, babe."  Junhoe smiled, tilting his head up to meet Jiwon's lips.  

"You’re beautiful, remember that” Jiwon kissed him again before leaving to prepare their lunch.  


	10. How Perfect This Life Can Be

A pain took hold of Junhoe's body and he could not help the scream that tore from his throat.

"oohhmmmmmm" He moaned, bending over. He clutched his heavily swollen stomach, panting.

"Are you alright, love?" his husband asked him, looking over into the other room.

"Another pain... It's nothing."Junhoe replied

"You've been getting them so often. You should sit down for a while, stop pacing."

"I'm feeling restless, Jiwon. I'll go mad if I don't move."

"It's for your own good. Try to rest soon, okay? You'll need all the energy when the baby decided to get out”

"You're right..." Junhoe responded as he walks towards the bedroom

"umm, Jiwoooon" There was another one. That one really hurt, and Junhoe’s knees buckled.

Jiwon ran over and helped him onto the couch.

"I told you to rest Junhoe. What if I wasn't here? You would have been stuck on the floor!!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Junhoe burst into tears. "You're so mean!"

"Oh love, I'm only trying to keep you safe. Please don't cry... You might get hurt if you aren't careful. I wouldn't be able to stand it if something bad happens to you."

"I'm so damn emotional... Stupid hormones..."

Jiwon nuzzled him, "You scared me love, I thought you dropped dead or something. Promise me you'll rest, okay?”

"ummm"

* * *

 

The next day was an anxious wait. The tension ran so high that Junhoe started crying again, rambling that he was too scared and didn't want to give birth. Jiwon did his best to calm down the panicking young man. He kissed him, hugged him, nuzzled him, and rubbed the younger's huge belly.

The last one seemed to be the most effective. Jiwon kissed his stomach again.

Junhoe spent the rest of the day on the couch, he ached all over and could hardly do anything himself.

He was nervous and scared. But Jiwon made sure he was extra comfortable and got into bed himself.

"Do you need anything, love? I'm going to get the bed ready for when the baby start coming soon."

“Do I need to get ready too, Jiwon?” Junhoe asks quietly and you can tell he's holding his breath, praying for yes but bracing for no.

“Not just yet.” Jiwon replied

"Once you're done can you stay with me and rub my belly until I go into labor? I'm still scared Jiwon”

"Of course Love, don’t worry. I’m here" Jiwon said as he kissed Junhoe's forehead and went to the bedroom.

He brought out a bunch of pillows and set them up. And he went back to Junhoe, who reached out for him. He cuddled him, doing as he requested.

A while later, Junhoe moaned, the last pain.

Now they just had to wait for the real contractions to start.

Jiwon immediately picked up Junhoe and brought him to the bedroom. He got the younger ready and kept him from panicking again. An hour later, Junhoe was breathing hard through his contractions. They were getting unbearable. His face was red from the pain, sweat pouring down his pale skin. He tossed and turned, digging his fingers into the blankets, moaning and groaning. The pressure was getting too high.

Jiwon dabbed at him with a wet cloth, trying to help ease the pain.

"AaaaaahhhJiwon, make it stop please"

"Just keep breathing! It's far from over, love"

Junhoe moaned, gripping Jiwon's hand. A bad pain went up his spine. He arched his back.

"Jiwon please uhhhhh too much.." He blinked back tears. "Oooohh, get it, aaahhhh out! Aaaaah, I can't!!"

Junhoe leaned forward, crying out, squeezing Jiwon's hand. Junhoe kept gasping, and screaming, begging for it to come out.

"Babe did you just pee or..." Jiwon said looking into panicking eyes.

"Or my water just broke." Junhoe responded "I'm gonna die Jiwon"

"No you're not. Please don’t say that. Just relax, no need to panic. Let's get you cleaned up and take you to the hospital okay?"

Junhoe whimpered.

"love, please don't cry! Everything will be just fine."

"I'm so scared Jiwon"

"You don't have to, because I am here. Okay? We are going to go through this together."

After Jiwon cleaned Junhoe, they made their way to the hospital.

The nurses and emergency personnels placed an IV in Junhoe’s hand to give him the fluids and medications he'll need during surgery. Junhoe was given a regional anesthesia, to make numb of his lower half of his body but will allow Junhoe to be awake when his baby is born.

Now the doctors began the surgery. Jiwon was praying so hard outside the emergency room. 

The obstetrician cut horizontal incision at Junhoe’s skin and his abdominal wall.

After Junhoe’s abdomen opened, an incision is made in the uterus. a side-to-side (horizontal) cut was made, which ruptures the amniotic sac surrounding the baby. Once the protective membrane is ruptured, the obstetrician removed the baby from the uterus, his umbilical cord was cut, and the placenta is removed.

*the baby cried* (loud)

The baby was handed to the nurses for them to examine and clean him.

Junhoe’s cuts are repaired with stitches. His abdominal skin is closed with stitches.

“here’s your baby” Doctor Hanbin whispered to him while he handed over to Junhoe

Junhoe tears rolled down to the side of his face, he can’t believe there’s a real baby that came out from his body.

“he’s beautiful” Junhoe murmured while he kissed the baby’s forehead

After the surgery, Junhoe and the baby was brought to the hospital's maternity private room to recover.

Jiwon was permitted to go inside

"Jiwon" Junhoe’s voice was a hoarse whisper.

Jiwon knelt beside him and kissed his forehead “hi love”

"This is your son, Mr. Kim, would you like to hold him?" the midwife uttered

"I- I can hold him?" Jiwon whispered in disbelief.

"Of course” said the midwife and then handing the baby to Jiwon "Mind his head, please"

Jiwon gasped as his son was placed in his arms. He began to sob, whether from joy, horror, or fear he did not know. The baby was wrapped carefully in a white blanket. Jiwon was overwhelmed with the sudden fear he would hurt his child, but it was washed away as he really saw his baby's face for the first time.

Then came the natural need to sooth the child, even though he had quieted as soon as he was put in Junhoe's arms.

"Hush, it's all right, my son. papa has you now."

“hi there, little bunny” Junhoe whispers to the baby

Finally, Junhoe brought the boy closer to him, and began to cry silent tears of happiness as Jiwon kissed his forehead and murmured soft words of praise and love.  

* * *

 

Six years have passed and a hyper Gon is chasing his four-year-oldbrother, Sebastian, around the living room.

Jiwon watches from the kitchen as he cooks dinner for his family.

There were footsteps that came from behind him. Then a kiss on his neck.

"look who’s here? My deliciously hot and handsome husband." Junhoe said as he places his hands on Jiwon’s waist

"love, why are you here? You supposed to be resting now"

"but I miss you guys" he pouts

Jiwon chuckled “my clingy baby with a baby inside" Jiwon said while he gently rubbed Junhoe’s six months’ belly, the baby kicked Jiwon’s hands

"Hey there little guy, don't be mean to daddy."Junhoe whispers

"Daddy! Dad!" said two little voices.

"What's up my beautiful babies?"

"Hungry!" Sebastian said smiling bright looking like Junhoe more and more every day.

"Me too!" Gon said, he was big already. Thankfully he looks more like Jiwon.

"again??" Jiwon said smiling.

"Yes!" they replied

Jiwon chuckled "Good! I’m about to finish, go wash up and sit down."

They ran off just like that.

"be careful please" Junhoe said while he help set up the table, then the family sat down exchanging stories.

Jiwon looks at Junhoe, he holds his hand.

They never thought how perfect this life can be.

Jiwon love how Junhoe makes him feel like anything is possible, Junhoe love how Jiwon makes life oh - so worth it.

 

"Some love stories aren't epic novels. Some are short stories. But that doesn't make them any less filled with love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first mpreg au :)  
> So sorry for the grammar and spelling slips.


	11. Bonus Chapter

Naptime.

The boys were asleep upstairs.

Junhoe and Jiwon, in a lazy state from a lunch of chicken nuggets and french fries (the boys' choice), were sprawled out next to each other on the couch, yawning and gazing at the TV.

Just another rainy Sunday afternoon playdate.

The couple had been doing this for the past two months, giving themselves a chance at a moment of peace while the boys play with each other.

Playtime was the only time they really got to hang out.

Jiwon, wearing nothing but a pair of nylon running shorts, his smooth and muscular body sinking back against the couch, flipped through the channels until he came to a documentary about the turn-of-the-21st-century rave scene in North America.

He adjusted his toned legs, spreading his thighs until his knee rested against Junhoe.

"Baby, would it be weird to say that I'm kind of turned on right now?" Jiwon said with a smirk on his face.

Junhoe chuckles "No, but we have three kids already Jiwon"

“Then what about it?”

“Just a reminder, in case you forgot about it”

“Uhummm~” Jiwon took Junhoe’s hand and put it on his thigh. He reached for the bottom of Junhoe’s shirt and pulled it over his head. Then he ran his hands down Junhoe’s chest and Junhoe did the same to him, finally resting his hand on the boner in his shorts.

Without a word, Jiwon stood up in front of Junhoe and slipped off his shorts. Of course Junhoe was immediately focused on his dick - rock-hard and beautiful, standing up from a healthy set of shaved balls and a trimmed patch of light-brown pubes.

Junhoe touched his dick, stroking up and down its length. Jiwon buckled his knees, softly moaning as Junhoe stroked him off. Junhoe stood up then, his own piece bulging out the front of short shorts, and Jiwon took the liberty of slipping them off of him.

Junhoe had his thong underwear on underneath. Jiwon looked up at him when he saw what they were a smirk on his face.  “Damn baby, why you still look this gorgeous?”

“It’s because you take care of me”

“Uhuh” He then slipped that off too and watched Junhoe’s cock bounce up and fall back down. He took it in his hand, working the foreskin back and forth as they stroked each other.

Jiwon reached for Junhoe’s ass and pulled towards him. Their chests pressed together, their cocks poking hotly into each other's stomachs.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"You look so beautiful like this babe" Jiwon said.

A little smile began to play around the corners of Junhoe’s  mouth and said "Jiwooon~”

"You're still so sexy."

"You too," Junhoe said.

As Jiwon brought his mouth to Junhoe’s ear.

"I want to fuck the hell out of you, tell me you want that too" he said.

"Yes ~ I want you to fuck me Jiwon." Junhoe said.

"You really sounds fucking hot baby" he said as Jiwon rocked his body into Junhoe

"The boys are asleep Jiwon" Junhoe said

"They won't be up for at least an hour," Jiwon said as he pressed Junhoe’s head down into the couch and Junhoe spread his legs, putting his ass on display. Junhoe had a slick, pink hole that looked clean and inviting that Jiwon loved the most so he knelt down and dove his face inside.

Junhoe shuddered, his hole instinctively clenching up as Jiwon strived to work his tongue inside. He worked afinger into Junhoe’s hole and had Junhoe panting in anticipation before they realized they'd need some lube.

Junhoe directed him to a bottle of lube in their dresser drawer and pretty soon Jiwon was all ready to go.

"Take it slow on me, baby, it's been a while."

"You want a number four baby, baby?"

Junhoe chuckles “Jiwon~ give me a break please”

Jiwon just laugh “I’m just asking” and then he pressed forward until the head of his cock popped inside.

It took a minute for Junhoe to adjust.

Jiwon looked down at Junhoe’s body, the same body that covered up with a suit and tie during their wedding and damn wondered how lucky he was to be in this position.

He managed to sink the rest himself inside and he waited a few minutes until Junhoe gave the go ahead with a breathless "Okay baby"

Jiwon grabbed on to Junhoe’s firm hips, slowly working out, marveling at the tightness with which his asshole grabbed his dick. They got into a rhythm, fucking hot and heavy, hereached down and stroked Junhoe's cock while he fucked him, running his hand up to tweak his little nipples, biting and sucking on his tender neck.

“Uh, Jiwooooon~”

The TV droned on in the background, commercials and shows and galore. All of it was meaningless.

Jiwon lay back on the couch and let Junhoe ride him for a while, watching his dong flap up and down as he speared his ass on Jiwon’s cock.

They had at least half an hour, after all. No need to rush things.

Then Junhoe got off his cock which sucked out of his ass and slapped back onto Jiwon’s stomach. In the same motion, he lifted Jiwon’s legs up in the air and started feasting on his ass.

“Fuck Junhoe baby ah” Jiwon moans

While Junhoe’s face disappeared into his ass, Junhoe’s face and tongue straining against Jiwon’s quivering hole.

Once Junhoe is finished Jiwon got lubed up, and shifted Junhoe on his back.

Jiwon mounted him with ease, that cocky smirk still on his face. Junhoe fucking loved it. Jiwon shoved all of his cock inside him with one mighty thrust. Junhoe nearly yelled out but managed to catch himself.

“Jiwon, uh Jiwon”

The sensation was intense but it was what they both wanted.

Jiwon rested his body on top of Junhoe, humping away at his ass. He got his whole body into it, and Jiwon took hold of his firm ass, feeling it flex and harden as he worked his dick in and out of his tight butt. Their chests brushed together, their bodies working as one.

Junhoe looked up at him.

"I love you, Jiwon”

"I love you too baby, every chance I get I want to fuck you."

"Oh Jiwon” One breathless instant later Junhoe was kissing him, their tongues vying for positions in each other's mouths.

Junhoe’s thick thighs were wrapped around Jiwon’s waist.

"I think I'm gonna cum," Junhoe said

“Come baby”

And Junhoe started letting out hot, gushing jets of come, which forced him to strain to keep his voice down. The come spread between out pistoning bodies, their heaving chests.

Jiwon slid out.

"I wanna eat you baby” Jiwon said, leaning down to lick all the sticky stuff off of Junhoe. Taking some from the tip of Junhoe’s dick, sucking his cock like straw and drawing out the last remnants of his cream.

"Jiwon~”

“Yes baby?”

“I wanna eat you too”

“Okay baby” he said, kneeling over onto Junhoe’s face and whacking his cock furiously.

Junhoe took the head of Jiwon’s dick between his lips and sucked for all it was worth, working his tongue firmly against the head. Junhoe wanted nothing more at that moment then to eat the essence of Jiwon, to drink it down like some kind of communion.

Jiwon's balls scrunched up into his body and a shot of steaming salty jizz hit the back of Junhoe’s throat.

Junhoe swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed, aghast at how much the taste of his load was turning him on, as if Jiwon was purging his own desire and sending it into Junhoe.

When Jiwon came all he could cum, he rested his body on top of Junhoe, his tongue immediately going into Junhoe’s mouth to taste the remnants of his load.

It was an intimate moment.

But it was quickly broken up by the sound of footsteps coming from the staircase.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, our nap is over." Sebastian said

Junhoe’s breath caught in his throat as the knob turned, the couple jumping up frantically expecting their kids to catch them in the act.

The knob turned, but the door didn't open.

"Oh I locked it," Jiwon whispered as he slipped on his shorts.

"Thank fucking God," Junhoe sighed, and threw on Jiwon’s clothes. "Just a minute, honey!"

Junhoe got a paper towel from the kitchen and cleaned them both up, then looked up at Jiwon. He still had some of Junhoe’s cum dripping off of his chin. Junhoe licked it up, kissed him firmly.

Then, Jiwon opened the door and let the boys in.

“Hungry?” Junhoe asked the kids

“Yes ~” Gon replied

“Okay, let me prepare something to eat then dinner time. Okay?”  Junhoe said as he glared at laughing Jiwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and loving this fic :)


End file.
